Laine's Story
by Adi4
Summary: A story about Laine Cummings and her chilling troubles. Chapter 14 now up!
1. Mixed Feelings

A/N: Hey! This is my first fic, I hope it's ok! Please R/R! (Oh, and for reference, read the BSC book about when Laine comes to Stoneybrook!)  
  
Why can't I connect with Stacey anymore? 13-year-old Laine Cummings wondered as she took the train back to New York City. She had just gone to visit her former best friend, Stacey McGill, who lived in Connecticut, and she was feeling more than a bit confused. Stacey used to be so mature, so sophisticated. And then she went to Stoneybrook and turned...well...hick!  
Laine didn't want to be mean. She really didn't. But Stacey had seemed so childish that Laine couldn't take it. What had happened to her wonderful, funny, mature best friend? All of Stacey's new friends were like that too. They acted like they were still 10 years old instead of 13.  
"Laine! Over here honey!" Laine had been so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice that the train had already arrived in New York City. The Big Apple. Laine's home sweet home, Stacey or no Stacey. 


	2. Confused at Home?

"So Laine, tell us, how was your trip?" Mrs. Eliza Cummings asked her sulled-faced daughter in the car on the way back from the train station.

"Uh, it was fine. Whatever." replied Laine, rather irritably.

"Is something wrong dear?" asked Mr. Phillip Cummings, looking in the rearview mirror at Laine.

"No. Maybe. Yes!" Laine confessed. "Mom, what happens when the person you thought was your best friend is so different that you can't even talk to them anymore"  
Mrs. Cummings thought for a moment before saying, "Are you having problems with Stacey?"  
"I didn't say that!" declared Laine. But her mother knew better.  
"Oh, well this friend of yours, in what ways is she different than before?" Laine explained her horrid trip to Stoneybrook and how she was confused about what Stacey had become.  
"I think you'll get through this," said Mrs. Cummings vaguely. Then she proceeded to talk with Mr. Cummings about the traffic.  
_Thanks a lot Mom, _thought Laine miserably. _That really helped_.  
"Well, we're home!" announced Mr. Cummings, pulling into the drive of a large apartment complex.  
Laine breathed in the thick New York air. Yeah, she was home all right. But she was still unsure of her relationship with Stacey.  
  
A/N: Ha ha...what do you think? It's not that great...but I really enjoy writing! I'm open to any suggestions! 


	3. The Call To Liz

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters you recognize from the BSC books by Ann M. Martin. Just so you know this...it applies to my whole story.  
  
A/N: This is a short chapter! R/R!  
  
"She's changed that much?"  
"Yeah, she really has. Our Stacey McGill, all small-ified!"  
"Ha, yeah sure. This I got to see to believe."  
"No really! Oh, Liz. You have to believe me. We should go to Stoneybrook some time and you can see her for yourself. It was terrible."  
"And I'm sure they thought you were a snob, Laine."  
"They did! I'm sure of it."  
"Okay, okay!"  
  
Laine was on the phone for an hour trying to convince her other best friend, (or only best friend?), Elizabeth Janison, more fondly known as Lizzey or Liz, that their very own Stacey McGill wasn't the same anymore. Liz, on the other hand, was trying to convince Laine that life does that and "...if you dwell on it anymore, you'll go crazy." Laine did realize that she was obsessed with her problems with Stacey. She decided that she wouldn't think about it anymore. No more. No. More. 


	4. Ryan Reveals The Truth

A/N: Please, R/R! Then I can decide whether I need to correct stuff or stop updating! Thanks! And I'm not sure of the book (I read it a long time ago) so this is not really going with the BSC book at all! Just so you know...  
  
The sun was shining into Laine's window the next morning. She groaned, and turned over on her bed. She wished she could go back to sleep. After all, it was summer vacation!  
Suddenly, with a jolt, she realized it was Saturday. Saturday, July 22. Ryan's birthday! Her blonde, beautiful boyfriend Ryan's birthday! What was she doing in bed?  
Quickly, Laine ran to her closet and pulled on a short black mini- skirt. She matched it with a crazy red t-shirt that showed off her thin belly. After a short frantic search, she found her black heels and strapped them on.  
Just as Laine was running out her bedroom door, her little sister Maddy ran into Laine's room. This resulted in a messy collision.  
"Watch where you're going, freak!" Yelled Laine.  
"Sheesh, all this for a phone call!" The ten-year-old chucked the cordless at Laine and stormed into her bedroom, which was across the hall.  
Laine stared at the phone, lying on the maroon carpet, for a second before realizing what she was supposed to do.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey baby." Laine's heart thudded wildly in her chest, and she felt a warm sensation on her face.  
"H-hi! Uh...happy birthday!"  
  
A few hours later, Laine was sitting with Ryan McKormic at Le Petit Café. The air was sweet, but the sparkle in Ryan's eyes was sweeter. Laine felt like she was in heaven. After they had finished eating, Laine handed Ryan his present. It was a golden watch, and engraved on the back were the words LC RM=LUV4EVA. Laine looked at Ryan's face, hoping for a grin or maybe a kiss.  
Instead, Ryan looked up at her, his face unreadable.  
"Uh...Laine...um, it's funny that you should bring this up."  
"Bring what up?" As far as Laine knew, she hadn't been talking.  
"Well, Laine, I don't think we're meant for each other. I...I think we should break up."  
Laine was confused. What had gone wrong? She had loved Ryan with all her being. Then it came to her.  
"So, who is it? Hmm?" Suddenly, Laine's eyes were opened. "Oh my god. It's Liz, isn't it? Is that why you were at her house? It wasn't for homework! How could I have been so stupid?"  
Ryan didn't meet Laine's gaze. His sandy brown hair suddenly became blurry as Laine's eyes filled with tears. She ran out of the restaurant before Ryan could have the pleasure of seeing her cry. 


	5. One Phone Call, Three Shockers

A/N: Nobody was reviewing, so I decided to shake this story up a little. Enjoy! Oh, and most of this chapter is in dialogue, just so you know...  
  
"How could you do this to me? You're my best friend!" Laine screamed at Liz later that night.  
"Do what?" Liz's voice gave nothing away. Not a hint of worry. Not a trace of guilt. In fact, she sounded annoyed with Laine.  
"You know what you did. You stole Ryan from me! When he was at your house that day, doing "homework"! I know everything Liz!"  
"No you don't."  
"And I think that-wait what? I don't? There's more?"  
"Look, Laine," Liz sighed. "Ryan loves you very much. He just, he...he has to do this. And so do I."  
"Why?"  
"Laine, we...we had sex."  
There was silence at the other end of the phone. Then Laine found her voice and said, shakily, "You did what? Why?"  
"I don't know. We weren't thinking clearly."  
"Well obviously!" Laine was feeling angry again.  
"And...I'm pregnant Laine."  
"WHAT?"  
"And now I have two options. I either get married to Ryan or-"  
"You're only 14!!"  
"Which brings me to the next option. I...I might get an abortion. I don't want my parents to know I'm...well...doing that kind of stuff."  
But Laine didn't hear the last part. Because after the word "abortion" she fainted dead away. 


	6. Pain

A/N: Hey Following Blue! Yeah I could really use some help, (this is my first fic), and I would love to have you help me. Uh, one thing though, I knew that Laine's boyfriend was named King and I made up Liz. I'm not basing this off of Ann M. Martin's book, just borrowing her character of Laine. So, yeah, that's it.  
  
The next thing Laine knew, she was lying on the couch. Slowly, she rose to her feet and heard a scream.  
"Laine! Are you okay?! I just called 911! What happened to you?" Mrs. Cummings seemed to be hysterical.  
"I'm just...a little woozy Mom." Laine decided not to tell her mother about Liz and the phone conversation. It was too early. Laine was still hurt and definitely not ready to talk about it yet. Her insides squirmed.  
"Mom, you called 911?" Laine suddenly realized what her mother had said.  
"Yes! Goodness, you were passed out on the floor! What do you expect me to do?"  
Laine closed her eyes. "Can you call them back? Just leave me alone! I'm FINE! GO AWAY!"  
Mrs. Cummings' mouth turned into a flat line. She hurried off into the den. Laine took a few deep breaths, then laid down on the couch again. She pulled a comfy, familiar afghan over herself and fell into an uneasy sleep. 


	7. A Trip to the Hospital

A/N: Thanks everyone for all the...ah...helpful reviews! Keep reading!  
  
Disclaimer: Thought I might mention this again, because I'm making my own story with Laine Cummings (and some Stacey McGill). Everything else is TOTALLY made up and my own!!!  
  
_Laine stumbled through the darkness. "Liz! Liz, where are you! I want to talk to you!"  
"I can't talk to you," muttered a shadowed figure. "I have to go...I have to leave...NOW!"  
  
_With a start, Laine woke up, sweating. She looked around wildly. The room was white and bland. It took her a moment to realize where she was. The hospital.  
"Laine!" her mother's voice cut through the silence. Mrs. Cummings was sitting in a chair, but as soon as Laine weakly said "Mom?" she'd stood up and called the doctor.  
Minutes later, a tall Asian man walked into the room with a clipboard. He glanced at Laine and flipped through the papers on the clipboard.  
"Well, Mrs. Cummings," the doctor began, "There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with Laine. I think she's just under massive stress. And perhaps she had a bit of a shock."  
Mrs. Cummings looked confused. "But what kind of stress might she be under? And what shocked her?" Laine hated the way the two adults were speaking as if she wasn't present in the room.  
Suddenly, a loud voice came from a speaker in the room. "Paging Dr. Chen! Dr. Chen to the ER STAT!"  
Without a word, the doctor, (apparently Dr. Chen), ran out of the room. Laine wondered what was going on. Then a stretcher was wheeled in front of Laine's room. The stretcher carried a thin girl with bright red hair. Her eyes were closed, and she wasn't moving. Laine suddenly realized who the girl was...it was Liz.  
"Ohmigod." Laine jumped off the bed, Mrs. Cummings calling after her.  
  
"Liz! Liz!" Laine called her best friend's name over and over. "What's wrong with her? What's going on?"  
The nurse Laine was speaking to just stared stony faced at her. The look gave Laine chills, and she stopped chasing after the stretcher. Liz was pulled through a set of double doors. And Laine collapsed into a chair, breathing heavily. 


	8. The Truth Comes Out

A/N: Right. Well, I'm going away on vaca for a while, so don't expect any updates. You might get one, but don't expect.  
  
"Honey? Baby, tell me what's wrong." Mrs. Cummings asked gently.  
"Mom! Didn't you see? It was Liz!" Unable to control it any longer, Laine started crying. Mrs. Cummings wrapped her arms around her daughter.  
"No!" cried Laine, pulling away. "You don't understand! Liz can't die! If she does, I'll never forgive myself."  
Mrs. Cummings looked shocked. "Sweetheart, why are you blaming yourself?"  
A wave of fresh tears poured down Laine's face as she told her mother everything. About Ryan. About Liz. Even about Stacey. Once she started, she couldn't stop. Everything came out before Laine even thought twice about what her mother was going to do.  
Eventually, Laine wrapped up the story and her sobs were reduced to hiccups. She looked over at her mother, whose lips were set in a thin, pale line.  
"Laine. Look me in the eye. Do you...do you do this too?"  
"NO MOM!" Laine screamed. "OF COURSE NOT! How can you-" but before she could finish, a nurse appeared beside them.  
"Are you kin of Miss Jamison?"  
Laine was about to say no, but Mrs. Cummings cut her off.  
"Yes. Yes we are, and we'd like to know exactly what happened to her."  
The nurse sighed. "I don't know if I'm allowed to say. But...well...she tried to kill herself." 


	9. It's All My Fault

A/N: Hey, I'm back. Miss me much? Yeah, I doubted it. Please R/R to let me know if I should keep going. I've had other ideas for fics, but I think I like this one. I dunno. Anyway, happy reading.

Laine sat in stunned silence. When she finally found her voice, she croaked, "But w-why? Why would she do that?"

The nurse sighed. "I can't answer that. But I do know that she is in critical condition. We're going to try and do everything we can."  
"I see. Thank you." Laine's mother was on her feet, ready to go. Mrs. Cummings' lips were pale and pressed together. Just as she reached for Laine's arm, Dr. Chen came out of the double doors.

"Doctor," Laine rushed up to him, feeling a wave of nausea pass over her. "Is she-is she okay?"

The doctor frowned. "I'm sorry. She's gone."

"NO!" screamed Laine, throwing herself at the doctor. "NO! She didn't! She wouldn't! NO! NO! NO!"

The nurse and Mrs. Cummings eventually pried Laine off of Dr. Chen, who looked flustered and walked off immediately.

Laine slowly sat down on the cold, hard ground. A million thoughts were running through her head, but none would come out of her mouth. Slowly, slowly, she felt the full impact of Dr. Chen's words. Liz was gone. She was never, ever coming back. And it was all because of Laine. Everything was Laine's fault. Everything.


	10. The Big Move

A/N: Read. Review. Eat white chocolate.

It had been 10 years. 10 long, long years since Liz's untimely death. 10 years since Laine's first real break-up with Ryan. 10 years since Laine had been in the Big Apple.

A week after Liz died, Laine made a rash decision. She packed her bags and ran away. At first, she had figured on going to Stoneybrook to stay with Stacey. But she couldn't; she wasn't friends with Stacey anymore.

Laine wasn't sure made her go to San Francisco in the first place, but she loved it there. Everyone was friendly, and Laine felt right at home. Soon enough, she forgot all about her troubles with Liz, Ryan, and her family. After all, who needed emotional attachments?

A/N: I know, short chapter. This was just to bridge two story ideas. Read on!


	11. Lisa Lake Marshall

"Mommy! Mommy! Help! Help!" A young girl's frightened cry pierced the silence that one minute ago had smothered 346 Bright Acre.

Sutton Lake-Marshall grunted and rolled over. "I think it's your turn, baby," he mumbled before drifting off to sleep again. Lisa Lake Marshall smiled in the darkness. She swung her feet over the edge of the bed and found her bedroom slippers.

"Mommy!"

"I'm coming, sweetie!"

Lisa shuffled her way over to her daughter Elise's bedroom. Once there, she flicked on the small reading lamp and sat on the edge of the pink and blue bed.

"Elli? What's wrong honey? Did you have that dream again?" Lisa stroked her 5-year-old's honey-blonde hair.

"Yes, mommy. I'm scared. It was scary," Elli said quietly. Lisa could tell that Elli was already comforted and falling back asleep.

"Don't worry, Elli. Mommy and Daddy are here. Nobody's going to hurt you. You're safe. You'll always be safe."

Once she was convinced that Elli was slumbering again, Lisa walked back to the master bedroom that she shared with her husband of 3 years. As she pulled the covers back over her, she thought about something she hadn't thought about for years. Not since she changed her name.

Lisa thought about how happy she was now, and what a wreck her childhood had been. She thought about her hometown, New York City, not Mason, Michigan like she told everyone. She thought about her family, her loving mother, her supportive father, her pesky yet cute little sister. But everyone who knew Lisa Lake-Marshall knew that she was an orphan with no siblings. Lastly, Lisa thought about her best friend, Elizabeth, who had died when Lisa was 14.

At this, Lisa pushed all these thoughts out of her mind. She didn't need her former life. She only needed Sutton and Elli. That was enough for Lisa. She didn't need New York City if she had San Francisco. She didn't need any of that.

She didn't need Laine Cummings. Not anymore.


	12. Laine Is Not Forgotten

The phone rang. Sutton picked it up.

"Hello?"

A garbled, distorted voice came on the line.

"Tell your wife that I haven't forgotten Laine."

There was a click, and the line was dead. Sutton was slightly spooked, and shivered slightly before calling for Lisa.

"LISA!"

"What is it Sutton? My goodness, you don't have to yell; I'm only upstairs."

"Honey, I just got a very strange phone call."

"Well, what kind of a 'strange' phone call?"

"The voice was strange, and they said something about a lane. They hadn't forgotten a lane. Do you think they're talking about Plum Lane? That's the closest lane."

Lisa's blood froze in her veins. She became flustered, but managed to stutter out, "But what on earth are they talking about?"

"I have no clue. No idea at all…" Sutton trailed off and climbed upstairs to check on Elli.

Lisa waited until he was safely in Elli's room, then ran to the phone and dialed star six nine. She heard the recording say, "The number of your last incoming call was seven eight seven two five five six six nine one."

If Lisa's blood had been cold before, it was nothing compared to how icy it was now. That was a number she had stored in her brain at age 9. That was a number she was so familiar with, she could have dialed it in her sleep. Her best friend's number. Liz's number.


	13. Back To New York

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. :)

"Bye, Mommy! Don't forget about me!"

Lisa smiled as she looked down at Elli, who had her arms wrapped tightly around her mother's knees.

"How could I forget about my angel?"

Sutton walked over carrying Lisa's luggage and brushed his lips against Lisa's. He was smiling, but his eyes seemed worried.

"Are you sure you have everything? Did you pack enough clothing? Will you be warm enough?"

"Sutton, I'll be fine. I've got everything I need. Besides, it's not like I've never been to…" Lisa trailed off suddenly, realizing what she was about to reveal to Sutton.

"Never been to what?"

"Never been to…I mean, on, an airplane."

Sutton suddenly became very serious. "But…honey…it's New York. And you're going by yourself. I don't know…I don't know how safe this is."

"What's unsafe? It's a business trip. I'm going to be fine." As much as Lisa hated to lie to Sutton, the truth would probably only hurt him. She just hoped that he wouldn't call the company she worked for to check out this "business trip".

An announcement came over the loudspeaker. "Last call for boarding flight 137 to New York City."

"Well, that's me." Lisa gave Sutton and Elli one more hug and picked up her suitcase. Then, without looking back, she boarded the airplane.

The call that she had received two months ago still made her blood chill. Who was the mysterious caller? It certainly couldn't be Liz. Liz was dead. Those were the facts. Maybe, just maybe, it was a wrong number. Maybe they had said something about a "lane", not "Laine". But the number…how on earth could it be Liz's number?

Lisa had pondered these questions for six weeks before making the decision to go and find the answers herself. The only place to start, of course, was New York. And she clearly could only go by herself. There was no other choice. Sutton and Elli didn't need to know anything more than they already did. So Lisa planned everything out…and strangely, it all turned out exactly as planned. Sutton and Elli thought she was going to a conference. Her boss and coworkers thought that she was taking a vacation. Lisa was certain that she had covered all the bases.

_Now there's only one thing left_, she thought as the plane took off for her hometown. _To get to the bottom of this._


	14. Almost Mistaken Identity

A/N: It's been QUITE a while since my last update. I got rather discouraged…but anyway, you all have **PainbehindHeart** to thank for encouraging me to write more!

Disclaimer: Lyrics used in this chapter are from "Taking Over Me" by Evanescence.

_You don't remember me, but I remember you_

_I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you_

_But who can decide what they dream?_

_And dream I do…_

"Excuse me."

Laine jerked awake suddenly, her headphones falling off of her head and onto the blue flooring.

"I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, awfully embarrassed. She realized that she had been leaning against the ruffled-looking blonde man next to her. He mumbled something and waved his hand, dismissing her apology. Then he settled back into his seat, flipping though a catalog. Laine bent over to pick up her headphones, then her eyes flicked over her in-flight neighbor. He was slightly pudgy, not in a pre-pubescent way, but just a little around his waist. His hair was also thinning, but not drastically. In other words, Laine could tell that he once was very good looking, but was no longer in his prime.

Sighing, she replaced her headphones and attempted to watch the movie that was beginning on the small screen in front of her, some strange movie involving an awkward looking boy with messy black hair. But her eyes kept wandering over the stranger sitting to her right. He looked so familiar…

"R—" Laine's voice died in her throat. "Ryan?" she squeaked.

Turning and looking startled and bemused, the man replied, "Who? Ryan?"

Immediately flushing, Laine uttered, "No, I just—no, nothing. Never mind," and started to unbuckle her safety belt. She wanted to run to the bathroom. How could she have been so stupid? Of course he wasn't Ryan; how many blonde men were there in the world? Stupid, stupid, stu—

"Wait." The man looked interested now, almost concerned. "Did you know Ryan? He was my brother."

"Oh, my God. Willy? I'm Laine Cummings, I dated Ryan, do you remember?" Laine was so surprised to see Willy that she completely blew the cover of "Lisa" she had held for so long. She remembered Willy. He was Ryan's older brother, older by 11 years, actually. Willy was just as handsome as Ryan, with the same golden hair, clear blue eyes, and easy smile. Laine could tell that Willy remembered her too, his eyes lit up and he nodded.

Willy grimaced. "Please," he said, chuckling. "Call me Will. I dropped the "y" as soon I got into college. You can imagine why."

Laine laughed too. "Wow, Will. I haven't seen you in…forever. How have you been?" Then something hit her, something that had nagged at her, but had been muffled in her surprise to see Will. He was just about to answer, but she cut him off. She knew it was rude, but she had to get it out. "Wait, why did you say Ryan _was_ your brother?" A sinking feeling was pulling at her heart; she thought she already knew.

Will's smile faded and his eyes grew dim. "But…you don't know? Ryan…he died." Seeing the shocked look on Laine's face, he added, "It's already been…oh, I don't know…almost 10 years, I guess."

"Wha—what happened?"

Now Will looked uncomfortable. "Oh, God. I never thought I would have to explain it to you, Laine. You remember that girl, Liz? After she died, he changed. He quit playing football. He stopped going out. And then…when you disappeared…" Will stopped short. "Hey! Where have you BEEN all this time? Everyone thinks you're dead!"

"Please, Will. I'll explain everything. Just tell me about Ryan," Laine begged.

Reluctantly, Will started up again. "All right…so…well, when you disappeared, Ryan went into his room and hardly ever came out again. A few nights after you were gone, we found him in the bathroom. He went in, saying he was taking a shower…" Will gulped here. Laine could tell it was hard for him to go on, but he continued. "…and he hung himself. From the shower rod. He left a short note…it said "I caused her death. I caused her death. I deserve to die."

A/N : R & R, as per usual!


End file.
